Corrupted Blood and Mind
by blackflamealvitr
Summary: He's been through hell. Both physically and mentally to the point where he became hateful. This fuel him to live on and wanting to make his life great. But soon, that all began when she came into his life. He didn't regret meeting her. Why? It's because she would give him a reason to become something great, something amazing, something dangerous to all. Issei x harem.
1. The rescue

**Now I am back with a new fanfiction. I'm kinda on a role with all the fanfics that I have been thinking of. Awesome huh!**

 **Anyway, to those who want to know how I am going to do Issei, if you see the anime movie Akira, then you should know who Tetsuo Shima is. That is how I am going to make Issei. Those who want to know, yes I will make Issei a psychic with every growing psychic power. I all gave him an ability that I think will match him and a style of attacks that I think will match him.**

 **Yes, I will give Issei a sacred gear. But just to let you know, I will be the first person to this sacred gear and what being is in the sacred gear. So yeah, go me!. Will he be a devil? No. Why? It's because I don't want to. Will Issei make people hate him? Only to people he dislikes.**

 **Enough with the reading, let's get this started!**

* * *

(scene: unknown facility)

" **Pathetic.** " A dark voice said in a boys head. " **I was somehow able to escape from that prison, just to be put in the body of something like you.** " The dark voice said in disgust. " **I don't know which is worst. The fact that I was in a prison of ice for who knows how many years, or that I'm stuck a weak and pathetic boy such as yourself.** "

' _SHUT UP!_ ' The boy yelled mentally at the voice. ' _Shut the fuck up already. I don't need to hear you bitch about things that don't concern me._ ' The boy yelled indigenously. ' _It's not like your doing anything to escape. So shut the fuck you oversized baby!_ '

Everything was quiet in the boy's mind. " **Tch, so you actually do have a backbone. How disgusting.** " The voice was quiet for a good minute. " **Just you wait, boy. Your end will come soon.** " The voice was quiet.

"Hmph. Annoying shit." The boy said as he looked around the room. The room was grimy and disgusting. It had a bed with no sheets to it, and it looked old and moldy. The room had a mirror, but it was shattered and a bit dusty. "AH, I fucking hate this place. The boy then clutch his head in pain as everything around his started to shake. The bed was floating in the air and the boy's body started to expand. "FUCK!" The boy punched himself with his right hand, which stopped the shaking.

"Son of a bitch." The boy mutters as he pushed himself and looked at the window. The boy has short brown hair with a bit of white to it. He had greedy and arrogant brown eyes. He wore a sleeveless white shirt that some asylums had. His life arm was biomechanic, showing both flesh and machine. He also wore white pants, but no shoes and socks. The boy had the appearance of a fourteen-year-old.

"One day, I will get out of here?" The boy punched the mirror in anger, then he heard a loud banging sound.

"Hey kid, Shut up!" The male voice shouted as the small slot to the door open. A tray with a pill bottle, gray muck and water came in the room. "It's time for your food. Once you finish, push the tray back out." The male voice said sternly.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. He opened the battle and swallowed all the pills. He then ate the gray muck and drank the water. "The food here is still horrible." The boy said as he pushed out the tray.

The boy then laid down on the floor since the bed was not to his standard. "I seriously hate this place." The boy said as he closed his eyes. He has been to this facility for who knows how long, which is basically his whole life. You see, this facility was designed for people like Issei. He was a psychic, or espers, is what the people her call him. This place was made to experiment people like him.

When the boy first got here, he wasn't safe from this place at all. The scientists in this place were merciless with their experiments. They would do everything with their experiments. Try new things that have not been used. They used experiment ways that are considered to be disgusting and inhumane. They would spend hours and hours on end with their experiments. And the boy was their prime subject.

When the boy first came here, he was just like everyone else here. But as time moves on, his powers become bigger, stronger, more in-depth, more monstrous. It kept growing and growing to the point where it can absorb the powers of all the subjects in this place. That intrigued the scientist more. One thing that caught all their attention, is that he was able to make machines apart of himself. It was because of that, the boy became a product of every experiment known to man and to new experiments.

When he's awake, he was dragged to be experimented on. When he was asleep, he was dragged to be experimented on. Even when he is eating or sleeping, he was dragged to be experimented on. Every day for his life, he was experimented on without mercy. For that reason, he developed a hatred that made his powers go unstable at times. He wanted to escape from this room, from this facility to get back what was stolen from him. He was tired. Tired of taking orders from people here he considered to be cowards. He just wanted to destroy everything.

Little did he know, his wish was about to be granted.

* * *

(scene change: Miles away from the facility)

"So this is where you were." A woman said as she looked at the facility. "Jeez, with a power that massive I'm surprised not one even noticed you." The woman cracked her knuckles as she walked forward. "Time to collect my prize."

* * *

(scene change: inside unknown facility)

As the boy was sleeping, the door to his room suddenly opened. Men in swat like armor that wore in the facility surround the boy and put a collar on him. The collar is used to suppress his powers on a good level. This caused the boy to wake up and try to struggle out of their, but it was pointless.

"Let me go! I'll fucking kill you!" One the men punched him in the stomach to make him stop. "Fuck." The boy hissed in anger. He saw the key being hung off the side of one of the men's pants. ' _If I can reach it without them noticing, I can get free._ ' The boy said as he examined the key. He was reaching for said key, but before anything could happen. A huge explosion was heard, making the building shake violently.

' _Chance!_ ' The boy quickly ripped the key off and used it to unlock the collar. "FUCK OFF!" The was a huge bang that erupted. The men surround the boy exploded into blood and organs. "Haha hahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm free." The power wiped off the drool around his mouth. "Time to get my revenge and get the fuck out of here." The boy said as he took off his shirt, showing his slightly muscular body.

The boy started to run. He kept running and running through the halls. He went through the halls, all he could find were dead bodies that were burned, ripped, cut, and beaten down. "Whatever the hell is here, it sure did quick work." The boy commented as he kept running. The boy then stopped as an explosion took out the side of a wall.

"There you are. I'm been looking everywhere for you." A woman stepped out of the hole. The woman was beautiful and handsome to the point where she could attract anyone and everyone of both genders. She has long beautiful white, black, and blonde hair and red irises and black sclerae. Her skin is a pale tone. She also has 2 white large wings positioned near her hips and a white long tail.

She wearing a very dark and red costume that was very revealing. It showed a massive amount cleavage and her thighs and hips exposed, making her seem like she was almost naked, despite wearing high boots and long gloves. She is covered in dark tattoos and similarly dark armor, equipped with red eyes that could stare into your soul.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" The boy ordered the woman who stared at him with a seductive smile.

"Oh, what tough boy," She said in a sultry tone. "Aren't you attracted to me?" She asked as she released a lustful aura. That earned her an explosion that surrounded her.

"I don't have time for you. I have better things to do." The boy yelled with a strained look on his face.

"Oh my, such power! I'm more interested in you." The boy had a surprised look on his face as the woman stepped out the dust, hugging herself as she blushed and moaned in ecstasy. "No only were you able to resist me and my aura, but you have the will to attack me without mercy." She licked her fingers. "Now I want to make you mine.

"I said to get the fuck out of my way!" The boy's left arm shot out in a grotesque and scaly fashion. Like it was a mutated dragon. The woman disappeared in black tar, which surprised the boy. Then he felt something powerful attack his stomach.

"No need to be so rough, we can have all the fun once we leave this place." The fell to the ground as his arm retracted back to normal. "But first, I need to have some fun." The woman turned around as she noticed that more were coming. Then the men surrounded from the front and back.

"Open fire!" One of the men said as all of them started to shoot. But all the bullets were reflected back to the men in front.

"Does it feel good?" She asked in a sultry and mocking tone. "Don't worry, the day is only beginning." One of the red eyes on her armor glowed brightly, unleashing a powerful wave of hellfire to the men in the back. "If that's all you got, then I might as well find your boss. Maybe he might amuse me." The woman said as grabbed the boy and teleported.

* * *

(scene change: out the facility: helipad)

"Damnit! All those years wasted!" A man who looks to be in his 40's. He had short brown hair and wore a business. He had a scar over his left eye. "well, might as well start all over again." The man said as he got near the helicopter

"Who said you could leave the fun?" The looked to see a woman was caring his prize test subject.

"Woman, give that boy to me, NOW!" The man demanded with a fierce glare.

"How about, no." The woman said with a bored expression.

"what did you say?" The man asked with a dangerous tone as he reached for his gun.

"I said no." One of the red eyes glowed, causing a geyser of hellfire to consume the man and helicopter. "How boring, I expected more from him." The woman then turned her head to the facility and pointed one finger at it. "I don't have any need for a dinky place like that." A small golden-white like ball appeared in front of her finger.

"Now let's get out of here, and then we'll have some real fun." The woman said as she teleported with the boy

* * *

(Scene change: boy's mind)

" **Well look at that.** " The dark voice said in a mocking tone. " **You acted all tough, only to be knocked out in one punch from a woman. You really are waste of time** "

"Go fuck yourself." The boy was pissed off. "I don't need your shit."

" **Sulking won't get you anywhere, child.** " The dark voice said in disgust. " **If you going to be this weak, then you have no reason to real. Remember that child.** " The dark voice became quiet.

"Pft, I don't need your preaching."

" **Then get out.** "

Just like that, the boy was forced out.

* * *

(scene change: mansion)

"Ugh," The boy groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He saw a pair of creamy colored breasts in front of his face. The size was F-cup. "Damn, what have you've been eating." The boy then groped the breast in front of him.

"Iya, not so rough. There sensitive." A familiar sultry voice said.

"The fuck!" The boy jumped back in shock. "You? You're that woman who knocked me out! Why do you look so different?" He wasn't wrong. The woman looked more human like. There were no wings, no tail, no armor. Her skin even looked likes what human have. Her eyes were still red, but it didn't have the black sclerae to it. Most of all, she was naked.

"You're so mean, I have a name you know." The woman said in a fake sad tone.

"I never got your name. What the hell is it?"

"Isn't it more polite to say your name first? I did save you after all." The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Hyoudou Issei."

"See, we're getting along!" My name is Apostasy."

"What the hell kind of name is that?"

"I could say the same about your name."

"...touche," Issei said with a small smirk.

"Oh, do I see a smile on that tough face of yours again." Apostasy said with a mischievous smile.

Issei turned around. He felt a little bit cold. He looked down that was naked as well. "Where the fuck are my clothes!?"

"Your clothes? I took them off!"

"Why!?" Issei turned around.

"So we can get to know each other." Apostasy said as she got up out the bed. "Since we know each others name. I think we should learn more about each other." She said in a seductive tone as she walked closer to Issei.

"You mean that stuff they call sex?" Issei questioned.

"Maybe~" Apostasy just pushed him to the bed. Then she straddled on his lap. "Don't resist. You'll feel real good once I'm done with you." She captured his lips. Issei couldn't do anyone nor say anything as he felt his entire body become heavier. Everything around him became darker and darker, then his world became black.

* * *

(Scene change: Issei's mind)

"What the hell!?" Issei shot up to feet. "Great, I'm back in this place. And just when I was going to do something amazing."

" **Why are you back here?** " The dark voice said coldly. " **Didn't I tell you to get out!** "

"Awww, don't be mean. I brought him her so he could meet you." Issei turned around to see Apostasy here with him.

"What the hell? How did you get here? This is my mind!"

"Come on you, hiding won't do you any good. It just proves that you're a coward." She said in a mocking.

" **I'm a coward. Tell me then, how many years have you've been in hiding. How many years have you've been using as a fake messiah? Tell me, woman, what have you've done in the world as the years go on?** " The dark asked in mocking tone.

"I've done more than you since you've been in a block of ice." She returned with a mocking tone.

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!? I'm clueless and lost here!"

"He wants to know. If you want him to be strong. Introductions are needed." She said in an all-knowing tone.

" **Fine.** " The darkness that surrounded disappeared. Show a type of throne monument with lots of life. Issei noticed an overbearing shadow and looked up. His jaw drops as he saw a large ominous creature with bizarre features such as the upper body of a man with scale feathered wings and with fangs in the things mouth and the lower body of an Asian Dragon.

"Get out of that ugly form already, Samael. You know that form is pointless just as much as me." She said with a bored look.

The large creature huff as fire surrounded it. As the fire disappeared, It revealed a demonic man with an orangish-red stone-like body. He had a cold look on his face with cold yellow eyes that could destroy those weaker than his stare. His right shoulder has a tattoo on it. He had long stone black horns on his head that pointed up. He had stone dark red draconic wings that seemed to be upside down.

On his entire left arm and a bit of the left side of his body was a golden and darkish-blue armor, while on his right arm was the same armor, but it had stopped up to his elbow. On his lower body was a red and black robe with a large skull-like shield that was held by chains. It also covered some part of his lower body. His lower body seemed to have the legs and feet of a dark red western dragon. **(a/n: The second form of Samael is the Samael from the game Darksiders)**

" **Happy now, Antichrist.** "

"Very!"

"What the fuck is going on!? Samael? Antichrist? What's with all this religion talk!?"

" **You explain it to him. I have no reason to talk to children that don't understand.** "

"Come on Issei. Let's leave grumpy here for a moment."

"Wait, you two didn't ans-" Everything went dark.

* * *

(scene change: Apostasy Mansion)

"What the hell?" Issei quickly sat up.

"Well, did you like your visit?"

"No! What was all that about?"

"Didn't you hear what we said?"

"Yeah. He said Antichrist. You said Samael. I heard you two clear as day. What's your point?"

"It's exactly as we said." She said in a serious tone.

"...Wait a minute. He the Samael. The one who tricked Adam and Eve to eat the forbidden fruit that them the ability to know. And you're the antichrist. The false messiah that kept saying that you were Jesus?"

"Exactly!" She said with a cute smile.

Issei looked at her for a good minute. "What did they put my pills?"

"You not delusional. What your seeing and hearing are true. You have seen me in my real form." Issei looked at her in question. Then he remembered what happen at that facility.

"Wow. Not an everyday thing that this will happen to someone." Issei said as he scratches his head.

"Well, I'm surprised that you're knowledgeable about religion. I thought that since you were stuck there, they would keep all knowledge away from others."

"Those assholes there did experiment for a defense against the supernatural or some stuff like that. So they had lost of their subjects to know about religion. I thought is was stupid, but who knew they were right."

"Well look at that, we're already friends!" Apostasy said as she hugged.

"Yeah, how about no." Issei slipped out of her grasp, but she pulled him into a hug.

"What do you mean no?" She said with a cute frown. "People would die to have a single of me, and here you getting the full five-star dinner, right one your lap."

"Well, maybe you're a bitch in hiding," Issei said with confidence.

She looked at him for a good minute before she started to laugh. Her laugh became cold and ruthless. "You're more aware than I thought. I made a smart choice to take you for myself." Apostasy pushed Issei to the bed and quickly straddled him. "I won't let you escape, never."

( **LEMON! LEMON! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT** )

Apostasy started with a fierce kiss. She used a serious amount of force as her tongue snaked into his mouth, exploring all the contents that his mouth had. Issei furrowed his eyebrows as he fought. Both Apostasy and Issei's tongue fought for dominance, and this is what she wanted.

Issei's began to massage her breast in a circular motion. ' _How the hell is these things so soft and firm!?_ ' Issei, with his right hand, pinched her nipple tightly, while his left hand massaged her round and plumped ass. This got a reaction as Apostasy moaned in joy. She released the kiss as a trail of saliva followed. "Didn't I tell you their sensitive."

"Don't blame me because I don't listen," Issei said with a smirk as his right hand slowly slid down her body, reaching for her sweet spot. He noticed that she was very wet as he rubbed her pussy. Then he entered two fingers in her pussy, while his left hand put a finger in her anus.

"More~" Apostasy moaned in joy. Then she felt a jolt of electricity go through her body. "Stronger~ make it stronger." Issei complied as he made the voltage more and more powerful, causing her to moan loudly. She reached down to stroke his cock. ' _7-inches long, 3-inches wide, and it's rock hard._ ' She increased the speed of her actions as she imagined being penetrated by Issei cock.

Apostasy stopped stroking Issei's cock and quickly grabbed his arms. He looked at her with a questionable look. "It's my turn~" She purred in ecstasy. She got off the bed and sat Issei up as she got her knees. She then put F-cup breasts between his cock and started massaging it, licking the tip at the same time.

"Guh," Issei couldn't but moan at how soft her breast are. ' _Her boobs are too soft._ '

"So, do you like this?"

"Yes!"

She giggled a little. "You're so cute when you honest with yourself." She stops for a second. "Let's get a bit serious." She resumed with a new action.

Issei moaned as gripped the bed tightly when the pleasure of Apostasy mouth is enclosing his cock. ' _It's so warm!_ '

Apostasy began to take the full length of his cock in her mouth, sucking it intensely and licking it with tongue while his cock is inside her mouth.

"I feel something coming!" Everything started to shake.

Apostasy started to deep-throating his cock. Issei can only sit there and enjoy her pleasurable action. Apostasy kept taking his cock deep into her mouth and down to her throat, then she pulled it right out from the head and then very quickly shove it down her throat.

Apostasy repeatedly sucked on Issei's cock, going faster and sucked harder as she wanted Issei to cum.

"Guuh!"

Issei couldn't hold it in anymore as he released a hot load of semen down Apostasy's throat. Apostasy was not moving from her position as she kept sucking his cock, swallowing the huge loads of cum that were coming out. Then the shaking stopped.

"Delicious~" She licked her lips as Issei laid down, huffing.

"That... took to much... energy," Issei said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"We're not done yet~" Apostasy said as she straddled his waist. "Are you ready for the ultimate pleasure?" She purred as the tip of Issei's cock touched her entrance.

"Just do it already!" Issei shouted in an impatient tone as he wanted to continue.

Apostasy quickly moved her hips down as Issei's cock penetrated her. "Guh!" Issei quickly shot his hips up at the intense pleasure he was feeling. "Hot! Tight!" Issei wasn't wrong. The inside of pussy clenched hid cock very tightly, and he could see steam come out of.

"Do you love it? I can control my body temperature to survive any weather... and moments like this." Apostasy explained as she began to move her hips slowly. Then, she moved faster and faster as Issei moved his hips in synch. The shaking resume and was more violent. Everything was floating, even Issei, and Apostasy, but that didn't stop them.

I can't hold back anymore." Issei said in a strained voice as his thrusts became more rough and violent. He began to grope her breast violently, causing a surge of lightning to surround them both.

"More~ more electricity! I won't be satisfied with just this!" Issei complied as turned the volts as high as he could. This caused his body to expand because of the heavy amount of stress he is facing. ' _SO BIG! JUST CUM ALREADY! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE._ '

Issei's thrust became faster and wild as he is approaching his climax.

"Cumming! I'm cumming Issei!" Apostasy said in joy as she was drooling without stop.

"GUUUH!" With one final thrust, Issei rammed his cock all the way in, hitting her womb as he released his semen inside her.

"CUMMING!" She screamed in ecstasy as her stomach expanded from all the semen.

( **LEMON ENDED** )

Everything fell back to the ground as Issei and Apostasy landed on the bed.

"I'm done." Issei huffed and puffed as his body went back to normal and his cock slipped out of Apostasy pussy. Semen was flowing out as her stomach started to go back to normal.

"That was amazing, Issei!" She lay down beside him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Tomorrow, we're going to have lots of fun." She said with a mischievous and dark smile.

Issei didn't say anything back as he fell asleep, not really caring about what she was saying.

"Tomorrow, you will be mine." She said with a sickly sweet tone.

* * *

(scene change: in front of a big house and time skip: next day)

Issei and Apostasy teleported in front of a house as Issei had a bored look on his face. ' _Why did she bring me here?_ ' Issei was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black pants with black combat boots. It was something that Apostasy gave him since he didn't have clothes. "So what's the deal with this house?" Issei asked in boredom.

"Would you like to hear a story about this house?" She asked in a singsong tone, which caused Issei to stare blankly at her. "Just here me out, this story is important." Issei looked at her for a good minute before nodding with a sigh of boredom. "You see, this house had a family that was once poor. They were a happy family with a healthy and happy normal baby boy. But that all disappeared." She started as she looked at the house.

"One day, the baby boy started to do things that were different. He had made objects move when he's happy. He made his parents float in the air when they were near him. He broke things whenever he cried. The surprising thing about is that the baby would not move a muscle, and all these weird events start to happen. The parents were scared out of their wits. As the baby kept destroying and destroying, the parents started to become poorer as time moves on. The parents became frightened with the child as they didn't know what to do. But one day, they started to obtain more and more money."

"Is this going somewhere?" Issei interrupted her.

"Of course it is! Now don't interrupt." Apostasy said as she put a finger over his mouth. "As the money came, the parents became happier, but they neglected the child. As weeks would go on, they barely noticed their child. They took care of him less. Feed him less. Bathed him less. Even changed him less. After months would past, they ignored the child and spent their lives having fun. The child couldn't do anything but cried, but they would not acknowledge him. They simply buy new stuff that the child broke." A dark smile appeared on her face.

"Then one day, men in suits started to spend time with family. Both men and the mother and father enjoyed the time they spent. Until one day, they asked them to have the child. They even bargain by giving them a 100 million yen. The mother and father instantly said yes as they gave them the child. In their minds, they said good riddance and the child was never seen again." She finished her story.

"Okay? So what are you trying to say?"

Before she could answer the question, Samael spoke up first. " **That child was you, boy. They gave you up to be experimented on simply because they wanted more money.** " Samael explained in a mocking tone.

"What?" Issei said quietly in a deadly tone.

"It's what he said. You're own parents gave you up to have more money. And they didn't care what has happened to you."

Issei didn't say anything as he glared at the building with intense hatred. He wanted to blow the house up, but Apostasy hugged him from behind and cupped his cheek. "Now, now, no need to explode his house. You want revenge, right?" Issei nodded. "Then go in and have, fun. I'll be looking for something amusing. Oh, and just to let you know, their names are Minazuki and Yumika" Apostasy teleported.

Issei walked to the door and knocked fiercely on it. The opened to reveal a man that looked like the older version of Issei, but he had glasses and didn't have the white hair that Issei.

" **You two look so similar it's disgusting.** " Issei didn't say anything as his heartbeat became faster and faster. ' _So this is one of the bastards that abandoned my!?'_

"Hello, can I help you?" Minazuki asked

"Is your name Minazuki?" Issei asked in a dangerous tone which caused him to move back.

"Y-yes." He did find it a little strange that a teenager kid knew his name and a bit scared at how he was.

"Did you abandoned a baby for money!?"

Minazuki looked at Issei, shocked that this strange teenager knew about that. "Who are you and how do you know that!?" Minazuki was almost yelling at Issei.

"It's me...tou-san!", Issei said simply yelled. Not knowing what to do, Minazuki allowed Issei to enter his home. Minazuki started to shake a little at seeing this person that said was his Musuko. The kid did resemble him in a physical sense.

"W-we didn't have m-money at the time to support you," Minazuki lied through his teeth.

"You and both come from families of wealth." Minazuki started to sweat at getting caught lying. "Wait, I can explain!" Minazuki said as he raised his hands in defense.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" There was a huge bang as Minazuki exploded, leaving only his head. "Where is she? WHERE IS THAT WHORE!" Issei heard a car being pulled up. "Perfect." Issei hid somewhere close to the head.

As the door opened, it revealed a woman with light brown hair, brown eyes, and carried a few shopping bags. She was also on the phone with a friend of her's. As she walked through the door, she dropped the bags and phone upon seeing the head husband, seeing the blood cover the ceiling and walls of the room.

"AAAAHHHH! Minazuki! Minazuki!" There were tears streaming down her eyes, falling to the floor and not knowing what to do. When she looked up, she teenager that looked similar to her husband, but he had a glared his face.

"GO TO HELL!" There was another huge bang as Minazuki's head and Yumika exploded into a pile of blood. Even as Issei killed his parents, he couldn't calm down as the pain and resentment didn't disappear. He clenched his fist as everything around started to burst.

"Are you happy now?" A happy and familiar voice asked him. Which Issei shook his head. "Do you want to know why I saved you?" Issei didn't do anything, and everything around him stopped exploding. "it's because you were interesting to me. You see, I have seen the births of many. And all of those who are born, live and die are simply trash to me. But when you were born, you had something that sparked my interest to a whole new level." She wrapped her arms around him. "It wasn't because of your power or your sacred gear. You simply had the spark that gave my life an interest. You're like, the type of person that could give people life in your own special way." She kissed him on the cheek. "It's because of that, I won't let you go." She caressed his cheek. "Now, let's go somewhere else. I've found a nice batch of beings for you to take your anger out on." Apostasy said as she teleported with him.

* * *

(scene change: Italy)

In a small, deserted church in Italy, where many people wearing church outfits were running around and searching. They were in the process of making their experiments come true for all their test subjects for their Holy Sword Project. As that was going to happen, all them wanting to survive started to fight back. Seeing as it was too many to kill one by one, they had decided to just use nerve gas to kill them all quickly. This caused some of them to flee in fear. One of these was a small, blond haired boy with gray eyes.

His name was Yuuto Kiba and he was running for his life, hearing the screams of pain coming from the church. Yuuto didn't know if anyone else ran into the woods with him, but he didn't have a chance to think about it too much. All he knew was that he had to run, stopping means death to him. Yuuto ran deeper into the woods, leaving behind those that he considered his brothers and sisters.

After running for a few more minutes, Yuuto fell to the ground, coughing up blood, his lungs burning. The nerve gas had already taken its toll on his body. He saw that he was shaking from fear and he was tired from running in the snow. "Hurry up and get him! We can't let him get away!" Yuuto started running again as he heard the voice of the one's chasing after him.

After running for an hour or so, he collapsed, unable to keep on running anymore and coughing up blood. He remembered that he had felt something staring at him as he was running. But he was too tired to care, though. As he lay down on the snow, blood coming out from his mouth and from a gash on his forehead, the only thing he thought of was wanting to get revenge. He'd do whatever he could to get that second chance to avenge his comrades.

As Yuuto was quickly losing consciousness, a weird red symbol appeared nearby, along with a flash of red light. When the light died down, a girl, maybe 15 or 16 Years of age appeared. She had bright. crimson hair, blue eyes, and wore a purple dress with a green scarf and a white cape. She wore a small smile on her face as she looked down at Yuuto's prone form. She pulled out a shiny red knight chess piece with gold lining around it. Knowing Yuuto was a part of the Holy Sword Project, the girl figured he'd make a good Knight. He walked up to him, seeing him still awake.

"Tell me, what would you do if someone gave you another chance to live?", the girl asked Yuuto.

"Vengeance against those that did this to my brothers, sisters, and I," Yuuto whispered, his voice getting weaker.

"Would you like me to give you that second chance?" Yuuto just nodded, unable to speak anymore. The girl gave a smile at his response. She summoned a red magic circle that appeared over Yuuto's chest. She then held out the red knight piece, which floated towards Yuuto and landed on the magic circle.

"In the name of the Gremory household, I, Rias Gremory, give you another chance at life as my servant, the Knight." The knight piece floated into Yuuto's chest, a flash of light occurring when the piece entered Yuuto's chest. "Now, serve my peerage well knight!" With that, the reincarnation process was a success. The girl, Rias, was happy to get another addition to her peerage, this time, a knight, along with her queen and one rook. When she was done, she noticed the men chasing Yuuto were getting closer.

"I guess it's time for us to leave," Rias said as she made a teleportation circle appeared. But she heard loud screams that stopped. He looked into the distance to see that nothing was there. Then something huge, scaly and grotesque shot out, destroying all the trees got in its way. "What the!?" She looked at where the grotesque thing came from. She saw a shadow of a person in the snowing weather. That Person seemed to be holding something. Once the shadow came into her sight. She saw a brown haired boy with the grotesque thing as his arm, and he was holding a man's head. This boy was Issei, but she didn't know his identity. "W-who are you?"

Issei didn't say anything as his arm retracted back to normal. He didn't say anything, but glare at her. With a wave of his arm, Issei unleashed a wave of psychic energy at her. She quickly summoned a shield but destroyed her teleportation circle.

' _This is bad. I need help_.' Rias quickly called in the rest of her peerage, a magic circle appearing.

Two girls appeared, one with long black hair and purple eyes wearing a light blue kimono, the other with white hair and hazel eyes wearing a hoodie and a skirt. "I need help. I got a new servant, yet we can't leave due to him attacking us." She pointed to Issei who was staring at them. "I think it could be the stray devil killing the people in this area."

The small,white-haired girl didn't give a show of any emotion at hearing the news. The black haired girl found this amusing. "Ufufufu, does this mean I get to use my lightning on it?", the girl asked Rias.

"Yes, Akeno. You can cover us. Koneko, try to sense his aura and direct Akeno's attacks. I'll focus on making the teleportation circle." Koneko nodded, staying alerted and trying to sense his aura on where he's going to attack. Akeno and her lightning ready, waiting for Koneko to tell her where to hit and defend. Soon Koneko felt something threatening above Akeno. "Akeno, defend yourself from above," Koneko warned in an emotionless voice. Akeno created out a magical shield above. She felt a huge force push her down. "I don't sense it anymore."

"Aww, they didn't last that long. I was expecting more" Akeno said, pouting. Suddenly, Issei appeared behind Rias and grabbed the back of her neck with his left hand.

"What?" Rias tried to get out of his grasp, but Issei generated lightning around her. "AAAHHH!" Issei quickly rammed her through a tree and slammed her into the ground.

Seeing their king in trouble, Akeno started shooting lightning at Issei, Koneko charged him. To Akeno's surprise, the stopped midair and then it fizzled out. For Koneko, the Issei teleported behind her and held her down with a fierce grip. Issei summoned a light purple ice to spread all over her back, causing her to scream loudly. Akeno summoned her lightning to hit him, but Issei fizzled out her lightning.

" **So the Ice of Cocytus came to with when I was imprisoned in you. Intriguing!** " Samael said within Issei mind with an interested tone. Cocytus is the deepest part of the Underworld that is connected to the Realm of the Dead. It acts as a prison for powerful and dangerous figures such as Samael. It is also the home of many rare and dangerous creatures such as the Pale Horse. The fact that the ice that gives a fate worse than death was with him and is able to be used by Issei intrigued him greatly.

Issei lets go of Koneko and looked at Akeno with a hateful glare. Issei teleported behind Akeno and created a black and red spear of light. He pierced her from the back to the stomach. The pain she felt was unbearable to her as she started to scream. Issei felt something coming at him from behind, so he created a telekinetic barrier to protect himself from a huge explosion.

Issei looked behind him to see Rias was using a mysterious power as she glared at him. Issei pulled out the spear and walked to Rias with a dangerous look on his face. Before Issei could do anything, Apostasy, with the speed of light got behind Issei and teleported with him. Leaving Rias with a surprised look on her face. But she quickly went to her injured peerage.

"Who the hell was he!?" Rias said as she called for help.

* * *

(Scene change: Apostasy mansion)

"What the hell! Why did you get in way!?" Issei yelled at Apostasy.

"You don't need to be impatient. You have all the time in the world! Don't rush things so suddenly okay? There are still a lot of things you need to learn before you could do anything. Okay?" She asked with a kind and dark smile.

"Fine." Issei sighed. "What do need to learn then?"

She moved closer to him. "Everything." She whispered into his ear.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Anyway, I'm saying this right now. I'm the first person who made Samael into a sacred gear. Why? It's because no one has really done it before. As for the psychic powers, I thought ut would be interesting. As for the Ice of Cocytus. I thought it would match since Samael is now with Issei. So yeah, go me.**

 **Since this is my first time do a horror like fanfic. If you guys have any ideas on horror like kills, please give me your ideas. I'm new to this stuff.**

 **As for why I used the antichrist, It's because I think the antichrist hasn't really been introduced to do anything amazing. So I thought it would be a good idea to introduce it in a high school dxd way of things and my style. Trust me, How I plan on doing the Antichrist will be very interesting. I promise.**

 **Issei's Harem: Apostasy, Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Millet, Yuno Gasai, Kurumi Tokisaki, Katerea, Esdeath, Kiryuu Aika**

 **Don't worry, I will add more females to his harem. I am just thinking about who I should ask. But if you got suggestions, please tell me. I might consider on adding them.**


	2. History and School

**I'm back with another chapter. I saw how I was getting a bunch of follows, favorites, and reviews just for the first chapter. Thank you guys for loving this story I just made out of fun. So today, I'm going to explain some things you guys want to know.**

 **Issei's Harem: Apostasy, Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Millet, Yuno Gasai, Kurumi Tokisaki, Katerea, Esdeath, Kiryuu Aika, Alma wade, Lucy, Ophis, Great Red, Trihexa, Kuroka**

 **Harem suggestions are still open. If you want me to add characters from video games or animes, just ask. I may consider it.**

 **When I was looking for characters to add to the harem. I thought about it Yuno Gasai for a good moment. Then an idea struck me as I rewatched Mirai Nikki. So she actually has a big role to this, along with other very powerful characters in this harem.**

 **Now for the part that everyone wants to know. What is the Samael Sacred Gear is going to be like?**

 **The name of the Sacred Gear is 'Evil Intention.' You'll get it's physical description in this chapter, so don't worry about that.**

 **The abilities that a fallen angel and a dragon have is given to Issei. The abilities that Samael had in Darksiders is also given to Issei. The ice of Cocytus is also given. I already explained why he has it. Issei is immune to other dragon slayers. Why? The reason is they make it seem like Samael is the original dragon slayer since his blood can kill dragons and they make it seem like he's been alive before dragon slayers were even thought of. So that's my reason why.**

 **The type of attack that Evil Intention is centered around is poison type attacks. The reason is that they make it seem like his poison is the deadliest thing to exist and can't be stopped that easily. They even said** **Samael is the "Evil intentions" from the God of the Bible made from his hatred and its existence alone can not only extinguish Dragons, but it can also affect other beings as well, resulting in it being sealed within the depths of Cocytus. So that's my reason. Now, it's time for the names and what they do.**

 **The Dragon Eater: This ability is designed to kill dragons and dragon possessors alike. It is also designed to kill snakes as well since they make them fall in the same category. This attack is fasting acting if it comes in contact with said beings.**

 **Snake of Eden: This ability is designed to poison and kill every living being. The poison can affect any living beings, mind, body, senses, organs, and etc. The poison is also potent enough to kill any immortal beings. Resulting it to be something dangerous to all living beings.**

 **The Poison of God: This is the strongest and unmatched poison. This ability can poison anything. It doesn't matter if whatever it poisons is living or nonliving. Whatever it poison, it will kill whatever it poisons and reduces it into nothing. Even a living being's soul and existence will be poison and reduced to nothing. This poison cannot be cured, and can even poison elements itself. Like Snake of Eden, it can also poison and kill immortal beings body, soul, and existence, reducing them into nothing.**

 **I know what you guys are going to say. "Hey! That's op as fuck! Is there a downside to this sacred gear!?" Of course, there is. Since Issei and Samael are together. Issei will feel Samael's** **pain, jealousy, suffering, and resentment and any other negative emotion that Samael has. But seeing that Issei is already hateful, all it does is fuel Issei to be more like the person he is.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit forced or rushed. It's just that the light novel on this part was pretty much getting Issei use to the situation that he is in. So I have to put more stuff in it. So it can be long and enjoyable.**

 **That's enough for these descriptions. Let's get Started.**

* * *

(Dream)

 _"AAAAAHHHHHH!" A loud and horrific scream fill a dark and dank room as the sound of electricity was heard._

 _"Come on experiment 15531! You got to learn to laugh and enjoy the punishment!" A man in a lab coat said with an Insane smile._

 _"Fuck you!" Issei said in hatred as he spat in the man's face._

 _"Wrong, wrong, WRONG!" The man socked him across the face as he turned up the power._

 _"FUCK!" The man picked up a needle with a blue serum in it. He flicked it as a way of testing the needle._

 _"Let's see how you're body reacts to his, hehe haha." The man gave a creepy laugh as he injects the needle in Issei's neck and pushed the serum in. Issei began to spasm violently. He could feel his bones break as he tried to get out of the table. He was foaming at the mouth as blood was coming out of his eyes, nose and ears._

 _"HAHAHAHAHA! AMAZING! Test subjects would instantly die to that serum, but your fighting back!" He looked to the power switch. "Let's see what will happen if I turned up the power!" The scientist raised the volts higher and_

 _"Let's see what will happen if I turned up the power!" The scientist raised the volts higher and higher. This caused Issei spasms to go out of control and his power to get a bit loose. This led to the machine exploding and the electricity to stop. "Ahh, looks like I can't have more fun." The man said in disappointment. He picked up a large knife_

 _"Oh well, I guess we can have fun another time. Right, 15531!" He lunged the knife at Issei's head._

* * *

(Scene change: Apostasy bedroom)

"SHIT!" Issei sprung up as he was breathing heavily and sweating bullets. "It was a dream. Fucking shit!" Issei growled in hatred as he clenched his head. "I hate those dreams."

"Hmmm~" Issei looked to the side to see Apostasy was hugging him like a cuddle pillow. "Go back to sleep already. There's no reason to be awake at twelve o'clock." Apostasy said in a tired voice.

"Whatever," Issei said as he laid back down. "Hey, Apostasy."

"What?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Why do I have to go to some filled with "devils?" Issei asked in a bit of an angry tone.

"It's because you can get good practice. Don't worry about. You're a tough boy." She said as she snuggled onto him.

Issei said in defeat. "Yeah I get it," Issei said as he closed his eyes. ' _It was still a surprise of what she told me about devils nowadays.'_

* * *

(Flashback: Two years ago)

 _It was just another day of Issei's training. As time would go on, Issei began to learn a lot more things about the world and the supernatural. When it would come to the world. She would teach him everything about education._

 _Language Arts,_ _Mathematics,_ _Science,_ _Health,_ _Handwriting,_ _Physical Education,_ _Art,_ _Music,_ _Instrumental Music – specific instrument,_ _Movement or Eurythmy,_ _Handwork or handcrafts,_ _Life Lab/gardening,_ _Dramatics,_ _Dance,_ _Spanish and other foreign languages,_ _Leadership,_ _Special Education Day Class,_ _Resource Program,_ _Speech,_ _Adaptive P.E.,_ _Occupational Therapy,_ _Reading,_ _Language arts,_ _Speech and Debate,_ _English,_ _Basic Math,_ _Pre-algebra,_ _Consumer Math,_ _Algebra,_ _Geometry,_ _Honors Math in Algebra or Geometry,_ _Life Science,_ _Earth Science,_ _Physical Science,_ _Social Studies._

 _Geography,_ _Ancient Civilizations,_ _Medieval, and Renaissance,_ _U.S. History and Government,_ _Computer Science or Lab,_ _Art,_ _Home Economics,_ _Woodshop,_ _Metal Shop,_ _Business Technology,_ _Instrumental Music,_ _Band,_ _Choir,_ _Drama,_ _Sports,_ _Resource Program,_ _Speech Therapy,_ _English,_ _World Literature,_ _Ancient Literature,_ _Medieval Literature,_ _Renaissance Literature,_ _Modern Literature,_ _British Literature,_ _American Literature,_ _Classical literature,_ _Shakespeare,_ _Heroes, Legends and mythology,_ _Film as Literature,_ _Composition_

 _Creative Writing,_ _Poetry,_ _Grammar,_ _Vocabulary,_ _Journalism,_ _Publishing Skills,_ _Photojournalism,_ _Study Skills,_ _Research Skills, Fine arts,_ _Art Appreciation,_ _Art History,_ _Drawing,_ _Painting,_ _Sculpture,_ _Ceramics,_ _Pottery,_ _Music Appreciation,_ _Music History,_ _Music Theory,_ _Music Fundamentals,_ _Orchestra,_ _Voice,_ _Classical Music Studies,_ _Performing Arts,_ _Theatre Arts -{Beg., interm., and advanced},_ _Computer Aided Design {Digital Media},_ _Photography,_ _Videography,_ _History of Film,_ _Film Production,_ _Leather Working,_ _Drafting_

 _Metal Work,_ _Small Engine Mechanics,_ _Auto Mechanics,_ _General Science,_ _Physics,_ _Physical Science,_ _Chemistry,_ _Organic Chemistry,_ _Biology,_ _Zoology,_ _Marine Biology,_ _Botany,_ _Earth Science,_ _Geology,_ _Oceanography,_ _Meteorology,_ _Astronomy,_ _Animal Science,_ _Equine Science,_ _Veterinary Science,_ _Forensic Science,_ _Ecology,_ _Environmental Science,_ _Food Science,_ _(LANGUAGE) Literature,_ _(LANGUAGE) Culture,_ _(LANGUAGE) History,_ _Sign Language,_ _Trigonometry,_ _Calculus,_ _Statistics_

 _Business Math,_ _Consumer Math,_ _Accounting,_ _Personal Finance and Investing,_ _Ancient History,_ _Medieval History,_ _Greek and Roman History,_ _Renaissance History with US History,_ _Modern History with US History,_ _World History,_ _World Geography,_ _US History,_ _World Religions,_ _World Current Events {Global Issues}_

 _Government,_ _Civics,_ _Economics,_ _Political Science,_ _Social Sciences,_ _Psychology,_ _Sociology,_ _Anthropology,_ _Genealogy,_ _Philosophy,_ _Logic,_ _Critical Thinking,_ _Rhetoric,_ _Basic First Aid and Safety,_ _Nutrition_ _Healthful Living {Personal Health},_ _Gymnastics,_ _Track and Field,_ _Archery,_ _Fencing,_ _Golf,_ _Rock Climbing,_ _Outdoor Survival Skills,_ _Hiking_

 _Equestrian Skills,_ _Weightlifting,_ _Physical Fitness,_ _Aerobics,_ _Yoga, All forms of_ _Martial Arts, Computers,_ _Keyboarding,_ _Word Processing,_ _Computer Aided Drafting,_ _Computer Applications,_ _Computer Graphics,_ _Digital Arts,_ _Photoshop,_ _Programming,_ _Computer Repair._ _Web Design,_ _Desktop Publishing, Life skills such as_ _Culinary Arts,_ _Child Development,_ _Home Management,_ _Home Organization,_ _Basic Yard Care,_ _Financial Management,_ _Driver's Education,_ _Personal Organization,_ _Social Skills,_ _Career Planning_

 _AP Courses in any core subject,_ _Honors Courses in any core subject,_ _Study Skills,_ _SAT Prep,_ _Work-Study,_ _Resource Programs. Lifeskills. Each and every subject was taught to him in every way possible. It did not matter what school it was from or what state, country or city the subjects was taught._

 _All of these things were drill into Issei's head. But when Issei learned these things from Apostasy, he would absorb it like a sponge because his mind was like a supercomputer and he had a photographic memory. He couldn't forget what she taught him. Especially martial arts because she knew that one form of martial arts could not help Issei developed his powers. She would also teach him about magic and demonic energy. She took the long road and taught him all forms. Even though Issei saw this as a waste of time, he relented and learned everything he can to control his abilities._

 _The subjects that he would excel at is everything that concerned with science, mythology, and psychology. The reason why is his powers outside his Sacred Gear seemed to be centered around science, since his powers are esper abilities, but with an infinite growing potential. He also excels at mythology because he was interested in the supernatural world. That led to him learning something shocking to the supernatural world._

 _"Issei, do you remember those girls that you attack a year ago?" She asked as Issei gave her a confused look._

 _"I guess so? What about them?"_

 _"You see, those girls that you were fighting were 'Devils'," Apostasy said as she emphasizes on the word devils._

 _"Devils? They don't seem like devils that I can think of." Issei said as he scratched his head. "How the hell are they devils if they don't look like what they are talked about?"_

 _Apostasy began to laugh. She kept laughing and laughing. Her laugh became cruel, dark and malicious to the point where it could send chills down the toughest people's spine. "It's because those girls are not devils! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The devils these days and from the great war aren't even devils in the first place! They're just pitiful and weak cross demons!" She said in a sickly sweet tone._

 _Issei looked at her in question. She did teach about the great war, so he wanted to know what she meant._

 _She saw his confused look and calm down for a bit. "Okay, it's time to explain." She cleared her throat. "You see, as I explained before, Lucifer became a fallen angel simply because of his pride for not following Gods wish on bowing down to human because he wanted them to be equals, right?" Issei nodded. "When Lucifer fell and became a fallen angel, he never became a devil. For you see, there was already one Devil. That devil was Satan, the world's evil as some may call him."_

 _"Okay? What does that have to do with anything?"_

 _"Let me talk." She pulled up a seat. "When Lucifer fell, he was met by Satan himself, who wanted Lucifer to join in his battle against God. Lucifer was a prideful being and didn't accept Satans proposal, which led to him fighting against Satan Himself. This result led to Lucifers humiliating defeating, forcing him to serve under Satans will. This caused Lucifers hatred to nurture as Satan began to recruit demons and monsters such as one of the Leviathans, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Lilith, Lucifuge, Belial, Baal and much more."_

 _Issei decided to cut in. "So as Satan would recruit other through brute forced and unmatchable power, Lucifer was plotting and speaking to the other demons and monsters to join his side?"_

 _"Correct! You catch on quick." Apostasy said as she kissed his cheek. "Lucifer was plotting behind Satan's back, but the only one who would consider on listening to him was Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus. Since the Leviathan was envious of Satans power, Beelzebub was greedy for more power, and Asmodeus could have his way with his lust. Once Satans was getting close to obtaining his army, Lucifer challenged Satan for the right to rule. This led to the betrayal from Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus as they tried to overpower Satan. But Satan was on a whole new level of strength for them to handle."_

 _"So they decided to use magic to seal Satan into the deepest pits of hell? That led to those four using the name devil and satan as their titles, even though they were not?"_

 _"Correct again! That led to the reign of Lucifer, the devil that is the world's evil. As time would go on, Lucifer began to recruit demons and monsters in his own way of things. But he noticed that this would not be enough to face again God and his army or to satisfy his pride. This led to the greatest thing possible that could be led to the destruction of everything. Can you guess what it is?" She asked Issei in a giddy tone._

 _"The birth of 'Devils?'" Issei said_

 _"CORRECT! You see, I'm in a sense a 'Devil.' But in all actuality, I am the first devil to be born because of the experiments that Lucifer has committed." Issei's eyes widen at the fact she admits. "You see, Lucifer was able to get a small bit of Satans DNA. Satan's DNA is uncontrollable because it's pure and unnatural raw power. That led to the creation of my birth. But Lucifer wasn't able to sustain my perfect body, as a result, he used his DNA, Beelzebubs, Leviathans, Asmodeus', Lilith, Belial, Lucifuge, Lilith, and Baal. That led to my birth. The birth of the Antichrist."_

 _"Really!? So does mean that the other 'devils' that exist are failed experiments!?"_

 _"Yes, big time. It's because of Satan's uncontrollable's raw power, he couldn't use the DNA that he used to make beings like me anymore. So as a result, he had to use very weak demons to mass produce the 'Devils' that live today. He gave them memories saying that they are 'devils' and some of them believe that they are born from Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus and much more demons and monsters. When in fact, none of them had kids, and I'm the one who has their DNA because of an experiment!" She laughed again. "I mean, seriously! Satan, Lucifer and every other being's who's DNA I have never had a weakness to holy light, holy water, and crosses! Those things have that weakness because they are weak demons being used. And most demons have that known weakness that everyone uses! Not to mention they have the DNA of humans inside them!"_

 _"Why do they have the DNA of humans?"_

 _"Humans have the potential to grow. Potential that is faster than any demon that exists. So using human DNA that has potential is useful to him." She shrugged her shoulders. "I also have the DNA of a certain human. Do you want to know what it is?" Issei nodded his head. "I have the DNA of Jesus Christ himself!" Issei's eyes widen again. "So that led to me playing false messiah as Lucifer playing false worlds evil."_

 _"Does anyone else knows about this?"_

 _"Nope! The only alive who knows this is me!"_

 _"Damn, that's something crazy. The devils today are a cross-breed experiment of humans and demons. What a shock." Issei said as he scratched his head._

* * *

(Flashback end)

' _I got to admit, even I was surprised at what she told me.'_ He turned his body and hugged Apostasy closer to him, which she accepted. ' _Whatever, let not think about it._ ' Issei relaxed his body as he fell asleep.

* * *

(scene change: Kuoh academy)

Kuoh Academy. A school that was once an all girls private school. But as time would go on, the school became a co-ed school for those who are able to join.

Inside on the rooms in the academy was a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She is dressed in a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. Which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. This girls name was Sona Sitri.

Alongside her was another a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromatic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. This girl is Tsubaki Shinra.

"Sona-sama, your tea is ready," Tsubaki said as she set the tea on Sona's desk.

"Thank you, Tsubaki," Sona said as she looked at the files of the up and coming students.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing. It's just that there was one file in here that I just can't turn my attention away from."

"You the one file about that boy?"

Sona nodded. Then they heard a knock.

"Come in," Sona said as she took a sip of her tea.

As the door opened, it revealed a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She is wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. This girl was Rias Gremory, someone that Issei has attacked.

Another person that was with her is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks. This girl was Akeno Himejima, another one that Issei attacked.

"Hello Rias, is there something you need?" Sona asked her friend/rival.

"Nothing much Sona. I was just wondering if you found anyone interesting." Rias said in a bit of an excited tone.

"My, oh my Rias, you sure are getting impatient. The school day hasn't even started yet." Akeno said in a teasing tone.

"In case you want to know, I may have found someone. But he seems... different." Sona said as she narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Really? What do you know about him?" Rias asked.

"Nothing much at the moment. Other than the fact that he has the name of a deceased family, and that he has this strange feeling that surrounds him." Sona felt a bit of dread as she remembered that unnatural aura he has.

"Well, if you find anything, tell me right away. I would want him in my peerage." Rias said with confidence.

"Not if I get him first," Sona said with a small smile.

And the night went on.

* * *

(Morning)

"Issei! Get up! It's time for you to go to school!" Apostasy shouted from the bathroom.

"Five more minutes." That was an answer she did not like. She summoned a huge amount of water above Issei's sleeping prone and dumped. But none of it reached Issei as it evaporated into steam. "Really?" Issei asked in a tired voice.

"Yep! And if you don't get up, I will use more tricks." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Fine." Issei got up. He went to the bathroom to brush his and take a shower, which Apostasy joined. He didn't mind at all since he's used to her ways. After the shower, Issei brushed his teeth. As he looked in the mirror, he checked out his appearance. He was now 17 years old. His brown hair was getting a bit more white. He had a slim and muscular figure from all the training he received. He still had the biomechanic arm because he didn't want to lose it just yet.

Once Issei finished brushing his teeth he got himself dressed in the boy's school uniform. Which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. He also wore a black left handed glove. Issei didn't like the uniform because it felt uncomfortable to him. He prefers wearing his usual outfit, which consists of his white sleeveless shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and red cap that he took a liking to.

"I fucking hate these outfits. Why do I need to wear these damn things!" Issei said as he wanted to rip this uniform apart.

"Just to blend in." Apostasy said as she hugged him from behind. "Don't worry, you'll leave the school soon. I promised."

Issei scoffed in anger. "Fine. But if they piss me off, I'm not holding back!"

Apostasy kissed him on the cheek. "That's fine. Now go already. I'm going to find one of your friends."

Issei looked at her with a confused look. "Friends? I don't have any friends."

"Of course you do. It's that you just don't remember." She said in a sing-song tone.

"Really? Even though you told me that I have a photographic memory?" Issei said with a look that said he is not believing it.

"The reason why you don't remember is you took too many of those pills you've been eating. Plus, they separated the both of you because of your psychic power." She explained.

"Sure. Okay." Issei said as he didn't believe her. He then teleported out of the mansion.

"If only you knew what happen to you the last couple of times, you would understand." Apostasy said as she teleported out of the mansion.

* * *

(scene change: Kuoh town)

Issei reappeared in a hidden spot. Once he looked around and notice no one was here, he walked out and saw a large building. "So that's Kuoh Academy, huh? Pfft, how boring. Issei said as he walked forward with a scowl on his face.

Issei began to walk towards the building, bumping into people without a care in the world. This annoyed a lot of people because Issei never apologize to them or he would tell them to 'Fuck off.'

" **Human, you also sense that there are devils here?** " Samael informed Issei

' _Of course, I notice them.'_ Issei narrowed his eyes. ' _I also sense three of them with very different aura than the rest. What the hell?'_

" **I sense that as well. One of them is... A DRAGON! VRITRA! THAT FILTH IS HERE! KILL HIM! KILL VRITRA AND HIS POSSESSER! THAT FILTH IS DEAD!** " Samael raged in Issei's mind as he released an aura of insanity, rage, spite and disgust.

' _CALM THE FUCK DOWN ALREADY!_ ' Issei mentally shouted. ' _I'll get him when the chance comes. SO CALM YOUR ASS DOWN!'_ Although Samael became quiet, Issei could still feel the negative emotions.

"Agh!" Issei clutched his head in pain. "Dammit," Issei muttered as he walked to the school, pushing people out of the way. As he got past the front gate, the students near him stared at him and whispered about him.

"Is that a new student?"

"Must be. I've never seen him before."

"Is he okay? He looks like he's about to pass out."

"I hope he isn't gonna be a pervert like most guys here."

"Look at his hair! Why is it white and brown?"

Issei could hear everything they said about him and he didn't like it. Their words were pissing him off as he kept walking.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Issei roared in hatred, which caused them all to be quiet. "Piece of shits."

* * *

(scene change: Student council room)

Sona was sitting behind her desk, waiting for the new student to show up. The rest of her peerage were currently doing other chores around the school. The only one's with her was her best friend Rias and her Queen Akeno.

"So, did you find anything new about him? What's he like?" Rias pestered her, wanting to find out more about a certain student.

"Not much, honestly. All I could find about was the things I found yesterday. He's also smart, very smart. Even I have to admit, I'm a bit jealous at how smart he is.

"Really, how smart is he?" Rias asked.

"Well, it's that he's never been to any other school. He said that this is the first school he's been to. He's not homeschooled because his history seems almost non-existent. The only thing weird is his aura. It's like a human yet there was something else as well. Like, something in him wants to explode." Sona was looking at Rias with a serious look.

"Well, if he's special, then I'll make him my servant."

Sona looked even more annoyed. "He should join my peerage. You already have a peerage filled with powerhouses."

Akeno looked at the start of their fight with amusement, a small smile gracing her lips. "That's not really fair. I let you have Saji. He has Vritra!" Rias was now getting into Sona's personal space. Sona was about to retaliate until she heard a loud banging on the door. "We'll discuss this later. Right now, I need to give him his schedule. Come in."

The door was forcefully opened as Issei walked in, still clutching his head as he drooled a bit. He walked towards Sona's desk, pushing Rias and Akeno out of the way, who were now silent. Sona narrowed her eyes as she felt that same aura going out of control.

"Are you okay?" Sona asked.

"I'm fine! Just give me my schedule already!" Issei said as he began to pant in frustration.

Sona pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Issei. He snatched the paper out of her hands.

"You'll be in class 2-A. That'll be your homeroom as well. Lunch is around 12:30. You're free to roam the school during that time. Lastly, there are a few clubs in case you're interested. Feel free to come to me or the office if you have any questions."

Issei just walked out the room and slammed the door as he walked to the teacher he was assigned to. "His aura... is different now," Sona stated simply, looking at Rias and Akeno. She noticed how they both seemed serious and alert as if something bad were about to occur. "What's wrong with you two?"

"It's him. I know it is. That's a face I can't forget." Akeno said in anger as lighting started to crackle in her hand.

"Calm down. What's wrong?"

"That's the person that attacked and almost killed us those years ago. I remember that face, that look, feeling when he moved me. There's no way I'd forget a person with that Kind of aura. What's worse is that you let him join the school."

"You can't be serious. First, that was 3 years ago. Secondly, are you sure that's him?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Right Akeno?" Akeno nodded as the lightning disappearing from her hand.

"Look, he doesn't even remember you guys. You saw how he just moved past you without a concern in the world." Sona got up from her desk Now, your class is about to begin, so let's go already." Rias and Akeno followed Sona out, both wary of Issei.

* * *

(Apostasy)

Apostasy teleported to what seemed to be a wasteland. When see looked around the wasteland, everything was destroyed. Cars, tanks, helicopters, even buildings were destroyed.

It's the same as last time." Apostasy said as she sighed. "Looks like Alma is alive. I might as well get her to see if she still has them." Apostasy said as wings grew out of her back, then she jumped in the air and flew off.

As she was flying through the air, Apostasy saw tons of corpses on her way. She knew that it was soldiers of the Armacham Technology Corporation. "Hmph, it would be sad if I cared about them. But who cares about cockroaches like these." As Apostasy kept flying, she felt a presence. It was weak and dying, but she could tell who it was. "Found you." As she said that, she jetted off to the location.

Once she reached her destination, she found an anorexic woman with skin pale as ash. Her eyes the color of warm honeysuckle. Hair dark as night; ebon tresses the color of crow's wings. The woman looked back at her as she raised her arm at her.

"Well, well, it looks like your doing okay, Alma." Apostasy slightly joked. "Tell me, do you still remember him?"

 _"Yes. I want to see him again."_ Alma spooked using telepathy. The voice was very weak, but Apostasy could easily tell the want in the voice.

"I see. Also, I see you kill your three kids. Do you still care about them?"

 _NEVER!"_ The venom in her telepathic voice was serious.

"You're still the same as ever. Alright, time to bring you home. Issei did seem excited to see you. In his own way." Apostasy said as she picked up Alma and made a magic circle.

* * *

(scene: school)

In the classroom, they students kept on talking about what happen just a while ago.

"Did you see that guy this morning?"

"Yeah. That dude was scary."

"Yeah, he looked like a rabid animal when I saw him in the hallway."

As they kept talking, the male teacher finally came in.

"Alright students, take your seats!" all the students got into their assigned seats. "Today we have a new student joining our class." The teacher looked towards the door. "Alright, you can come in." As he said that, Issei walked in and stood at the front of the class.

"Would you please introduced yourselves." the teacher asked.

"The name is Issei Hyoudou." Issei clenched his head again.

"Are you okay?" The teacher asked in concern.

"I'm fine! My heads just killing me." He wasn't wrong. Samael kept yelling in his head that he should just kill Vritra.

"Okay? There is a seat in the back you can take." The teacher point, which let Issei know which seat he could use. Issei would towards his seat. As he was walking, same of the desk were moved out of his because of Issei's psychic powers, which made everyone confused. Once he reached back, he took his seat.

"Alright class, let's begin with today's lesson."

* * *

(scene change: occult research club)

Yuuto was eating his lunch in the old school building. The only other person with him was Koneko, who was munching on her sweets. Soon Rias and Akeno showed up, both of them looking worried.

"Is something the matter Buchou?" Yuuto asked, setting his food to the side.

"Yes. Everyone listen. It seems that the new student Sona mentioned isn't to be trusted."

"Why shouldn't he be trusted?"

It was Akeno's turn to answer. "It was the person who attacked us when we made you a devil in Italy."

At this Koneko stopped eating her sweets, slight fear in her eyes. She still remembered how cold she felt when he tried freezing her. She also remembered that unnaturally negative aura that surrounded him.

Yuuto had remembered the physical description of the person from Akeno Rias, but never saw it due to the circumstances he had. All he knew was that the person almost killed them all. If he was here, then he'd protect his peerage friends no matter what.

"I have come up with a battle strategy for when we have to face him again. So here is what we need to do." Rias began to tell them the plan.

* * *

(time skip: school ending)

"Finally, school is over," Issei said as he packed up his stuff roughly.

"Hello."

Issei turned his head to see a young girl with pink eyes and long pink hair styled in pigtails, two hanging as frontal locks featuring a pair of red bows, and the back pigtails left bare.

"Hey."

"My name is Yuno Gasai." She said as she held out her hand

"As you heard from the beginning, the name is-"

"Issei Hyoudou," Yuno said. Issei raised his eyebrow as looked at Yuno more closely.

' _Whoa. what a sad aura, but it's so wild, crazy, sadistic._ ' Issei thought and looked at her face. ' _Have I met her before? It feels like its been an eternity since I have seen her. But who is the girl?'_

"Well, if you like, I can show you around the school." Yuno offered

"Can you come back another time. I'm busy" Issei said

"Okay, I'll be waiting," Yuno said as she walked back to her friends.

"Weird girl. I felt a connection between us." Issei shrugged his shoulders and left.

As Issei walked out of the class, he did not notice the intense stare that was directed at him. _'It's him! It's really him! He back! Thank goodness!'_ Yuno mentally cried in happiness. _'This time, I will make sure he survives his great power! I promise as the god of space and time!'_ Yuno mentally declared.

* * *

(scene change: park)

"How is it nighttime so early? Is it because of those devils?" Issei grumbled

"Excuse me. Are you Issei Hyoudou?"

Issei turned around to see the person talking to him. It was a girl with long black hair and violet eyes. She wore a dark red jacket that was buttoned up with a large letter P and a green skirt.

"What do you want."

"I'm Yuuma Amano. I heard a lot about you. So your new to this school, right?"

"Yeah. Like I said before, what do you want!"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT! I'VE BEEN ASKING YOU THAT, TWO TIMES!" Issei started to be annoyed.

U-um, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out. Maybe be a couple if you want to." Yuuma said with a shy tone, blushing as she looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Ha! Nope!"

"Awesome! I'll see y- wait. What?" Yuuma gave him a confused look.

"I said nope, bitch! I already have someone." Issei started to walk away.

"But, we can learn a lot about each other, like how we can keep you safe from the angels and devils that are pursuing aft-"

"So that means you are a fallen angel, right?" Issei turned around

"W-wait, I didn't mean any of that!" Yuuma starting to panic.

"You know more about me then you should. Tell me, woman, who sent you?"

"No one, I swear!"

"I know you're lying." Issei teleported in front of her and grabbed her by the neck. "If you tell me the name of person, I might let you li-"

Issei looked down to swear a spear of light went into his stomach. Yuuma pulled out and kicked him off of her neck. Black feathered wings out of her back.

"That's what you get for acting so tough. Oh well, Kokabiel-sama was worried for nothing. My name is Raynare by the way, not bitch! Don't hate me for killing you, Hate god for making you have that kind of power."

Just as Raynare was about to throw another spear of light, a red and black spear of light suddenly shot through her stomach. Then she suddenly slammed to the ground.

"What wrong?" Issei asked with a malicious and mocking voice. "This our first date! You want to know what I want for our drink!?" Raynare's arm exploded. " **Red Wine!** "

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Raynare clutched the stump that was her arm. Issei didn't let up as he kicked the side of her face.

"Shut the fuck up." Issei held her down by her throat. He then looked down at her body. "You have a nice figure. And wearing such an outfit can be... invigorating." As he said that, he started to rip off her clothes.

"Please... let me go. I'm sorry." Raynare begged

"Hahahahah. Nope." Issei then felt something went through his chest. Issei look down to see a sword went through his chest. Issei turned his head to see that Yuuto had stabbed him with a serious. "What the fuck? YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Don't worry, once you are my servant. I will make sure to give you your proper punishment." Rias said as she, Akeno, and Koneko surrounded Issei in a defensive position.

Issei gave an enraged snarl. Issei summoned a spear of light and swung at Yuuto, but he quickly jumped back.

 **"The filth known as devils. I remember when they had a backbone. Now there just a bunch of rats. JUST KILL THEM, THEN GET RID THAT ROTTEN VRITRA!"** Samael roared in his head.

"So want play then. Fine bitch, I'M GOING TO ENJOY BREAKING ALL OF YOU!" Issei said with a dark red energy surrounding him. "Evil Intention!" As Issei said those words, the dark red energy surrounded his right hand. It took the form of a dragon's head. Almost like a gauntlet that is a dragon's head. It had cracks surrounding it, making a black and red miasma ooze out of it, and an orange gem that was at the top of its head. The mouth of the gauntlet was open, creating five red energy like fingers to make it more of a gauntlet.

"Alright, get ready! This will be a massacre you little shits!" Issei was charging at Yuuto, Akeno summoned her lighting to shock him, but Issei created a wall of Cocytus to protect him, making an explosion, and creating a cloud of dust. As the dust cleared out, Yuuto and Koneko came at him with a pincer attack. "Useless!" Issei created a circular barrier that sent both of them flying away.

"Not yet!" Rias said as a magic circles appeared on her hand. She placed them together, concentrating on her attack. Rias released a huge blast of the power of destruction towards Issei. As her power of destruction was starting to get close to Issei. "Fuck off!" Issei smacked it away without a care in the world. This surprised Rias and her peerage.

"I'm done with all of you!" Issei teleported in front of you and punched him in the eye with Evil Intention. The miasma got in his eyes, causing him to screamed in pain. Koneko charged at Issei to stop him from hurting Yuuto, but Issei teleported behind Koneko and touched her back, creating the ice of Cocytus on her back. Then he threw her on the front side of her body and delivered a double knee attack to her back Koneko eyes widen and then she passed out. Issei could feel her small spine break.

"Get away from Koneko!" Akeno shouted as she summoned her lightning at Issei. Issei quickly used threw a spear of light at Akeno, destroying her lighting and knock her straight. "Mist!" Issei snapped his fingers, making the spear of light into a mist of light.

"Akeno!" Rias ran to Akeno but was stopped when Issei threw a spear of light in front of Rias.

"Rias...go. Get help." Issei gave a feral roar as his robotic left flung at Akeno, like a grotesque and scaly battering ram. The arm crushed Akeno's body. Then, it gave grabbed her and flung her through a tree.

"Akeno! You bastard! How could be so cruel!" Rias had tears in her eyes. She unleashed huge multiple blasts of the power of destruction. But Issei stopped all of them in mid air.

"Have it back!" Issei launched back the power of destruction at Rias, but she quickly made a magical barrier to stop them. "WHY CAN"T YOU BASTARD SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" As Issei screamed, he caused an earthquake that brought an intense pressure, crushing everything. But as the earthquake began, Apostasy appeared behind him and chopped the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"That was an interesting show." Apostasy giggle as she kissed his check. Then she looked at Rias. "Little girl. I suggest that you leave the boy alone. You could get into some real trouble." As she said that, Apostasy teleported with Issei in her arms.

After a few minutes, Sona and her peerage arrived after feeling the earthquake. Sona feared the worse when seeing that everyone is mortally wounded.

"Rias?"

"Sona," Rias muttered weakly. Sona sighed in relief, ordering her peerage to start healing, including Raynare.

* * *

(scene change: mansion)

As she teleported back, she was now in the world that she and Issei would sleep together. "Alma, I have him." Apostasy looked over to the bed to find Alma lying down. She was looking at Issei with intense care as she wanted to hold him.

 _"Issei."_ Her telepathic tone was filled with so much love. Apostasy set Issei neared and lay down beside Issei as well. _"What are you doing, Apostasy?"_

"What do you mean? This is my room. So I get to sleep by him." She with a small victorious grin.

Alma glared at her as she pulled Issei closed to her.

"Don't be so stingy. I love him as well."

 _"Good night."_ Alma rested her head on his chest.

"It's still the afternoon."

 _"Shut up."_

* * *

 **The end**

 **I'm sorry that I took to long to make this chapter. I was just being a lazy mother fucker. And just to let people know, I made a Noragami fanfic called 'The great countless calamity god.' I plan on doing a My hero academia fanfic, and another rwby fanfic.**

 **I don't when I'll do them, but I'll do them.**

 **BYE :)**


End file.
